


Forehead Kisses Leave Me Lost

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Endgame fix it, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), major fluff, steve and bucky talk about their feelings kind of, the boys need to learn how to talk about their feelings better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Sam notices something different with the way Steve treats Bucky.  Bucky talks to Steve about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Forehead Kisses Leave Me Lost

**Author's Note:**

> There's major character death (kind of) but if you have seen infinity war, it's just the fact that Sam and Bucky kinda died. No one actually dies in this.

“Hey Buck.” Steve waltzed into the apartment, grabbing Bucky’s attention from the tv. Sam walked in with a drenched Air Force sweatshirt while Steve looked like he hadn’t just run a marathon in the same time it took Sam to run a 14k. 

Sam closed the door behind him and walked straight over to the fridge, grabbing out the orange juice and tossing Steve a water. His footsteps were soft as he chugged his water and pressed a kiss on top of Bucky’s head as he passed him. Bucky cleared his throat and tried to keep the blush down as Sam smirked at him. “You should join us sometime on a run.”

“Nope, he’s not allowed. I am not trying my luck against two super soldiers.” Sam countered. 

“Gonna have to try your luck with a lot more difficult competition eventually, Captain America.” Bucky said, turning fully to Sam after his cheeks returned to normal.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam waved him off. Steve smiled before he ducked in his room, shutting the door and turning on the shower. “So, when did that start?” Sam asked.

“What?” Bucky turned back to the tv.

“What?” Sam mocked, “the kissing and the blushing.”

“I did not blush.”

“You are blushing right now.” Sam raised an eyebrow and put the orange juice back in the fridge, making his way to block Bucky from the tv.

“Can you start drinking orange juice from a cup instead of the bottle?” Bucky said.

“I’m the only one that drinks it, now answer the question.” Sam said. Bucky swallowed and licked his lips, glancing back towards Steve’s door.

“I don’t know.” Bucky answered. Sam gave him an unimpressed look. “I mean, after the fight,” Bucky cleared his throat again, “after he returned the stones, I thought he was gonna stay. With Peggy.” Bucky ran his flesh hand through his hair, “he came back and we haven’t talked about it but he’s gotten touchier and sitting close and checking that I’m in my room at night.”

“He spent five years thinking you were gone.” Sam answered.

“He spent five years thinking you were gone too.” Bucky said.

“And he hasn’t missed a single morning run since. Any time I even hint at hanging out, he is already picking me up or inviting me over.” Sam answered, “but, not once has he kissed the top of my head after seeing me.” Bucky shrugged, listening to check that the shower was still running. “Were you guys like that back in the day?” Sam sat on the recliner next to the couch.

“I don’t think so.” Bucky rubbed at his temples before shooting up off the couch and walking over to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl out and pouring out milk.

“Did you want to be?” Sam asked. Bucky stopped pouring the cereal on his bowl and sat it down on the counter. He stood still, staring down at the cereal.

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Steve came walking out of his room in gym shorts and a plain shirt, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Sam opened his mouth but stopped, sensing the glare Bucky sent his way.

“Nothing. Sam was just being a dick.” Bucky said.

“Not my fault you pour your cereal in the wrong way.” Sam answered, standing up.

“There’s no right way to pour your cereal.” Bucky said, closing the pantry door.

“Cereal, then milk. Obviously.” Sam raised his eyebrow at him.

“Got it.” Steve rolled his eyes but was still smiling at them.

“Alright, Imma head out.” Sam slapped Steve on the back and gripped his shoulder walking by.

“You sure?” Steve said.

“Man, I’ll be at our spot tomorrow morning 5 am waiting for you to whoop my ass. I’m not going anywhere.” Sam said, walking backwards towards the door, “hang with your boy.” Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just—” Steve started and cleared his throat, watching Sam.

“I know man. Text me later if you need to.” Sam smiled and walked out the door. Bucky picked up his bowl and started eating, walking back over to the couch.

“What do you wanna do today, Buck?” Steve walked over and sat next to him on the couch, inches between them. Bucky chewed his bite and swallowed it, setting down his bowl and turning to Steve.

“You know I’m here, right?” Bucky said. Steve’s eyes widened. “I know I’ve disappeared on you twice, not sure I can promise I won’t do it again since they were both freak moments, but I won’t leave you on purpose.”

“I—” Steve tried.

“You don’t have to constantly be within reach of me to make sure I am here.” Bucky said.

“Um—” Steve’s face flared up.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s been nice. Feels like the old apartment cause it was so small we didn’t have the space to spread out but we’re both a lot bigger now. We can do with some space.” Bucky said.

Steve bit his lip and cleared his throat once Bucky was done.

“Can I speak now?” Steve said.

“Yeah, sorry.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck.

“I missed you. Of course I missed you. Five years without you, Buck. Not the 70 years I was asleep but five years of watching you over and over in my dreams just disappear in front of me.” Steve stopped and ran his hand over his face. “I didn’t even know if Sam was—” Steve cleared his throat, “Sam was gone and I didn’t have you. Natasha closed us all out. I needed you and you were gone and it was my fault.”

“Steve—”

“I had it in my hands and I wasn’t strong enough to stop him.” Steve jumped up to pace.

“Steve—”

“You died again, because of me.” Steve shouted. Bucky stood up too and gripped Steve’s shoulders, keeping the metal arm from tightening too much.

“Steven Grant Rogers, you fucking idiot.” Bucky caught his eye sight and lifted his flesh hand to hold his chin. “I am right here.”

“Buck—”

“No, listen, for once in your life.” Bucky yelled back at him. Steve’s eyes widened but he closed his mouth. “I am right here. Stop blaming yourself for something a whole nation and your team couldn’t stop.” Bucky moved his hand to hold Steve’s cheek and swiped his thumb across his cheekbone. Steve’s eyes looked back and forth to Bucky’s.

“Ok.” Steve whispered.

“Thank you, stubborn ass.” Bucky smirked as Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky bit his lip while dropping his hand, “we gonna talk about the kissing thing?” Bucky’s eyebrow raised as Steve’s face turned bright red.

“Nope.” Steve took a step back and walked towards the kitchen.

“We gotta talk about it at some point, Stevie.” Bucky called after him.

“Not today.” Steve waved his hand, ducking behind the fridge door as he opened it. “Want an actual breakfast? Eggs and toast?”

“Sure.” Bucky snickered and rolled his eyes again, settling into the barstool across from the stove top. He paid close attention to the muscles straining under the tight t-shirt as Steve worked. He decided not to think about it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) please comment and leave kudos! I'll probably add the chapter that they actually talk about their feelings later :)


End file.
